PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Administrative Core A The purpose of the Administrative Core A is to organize the components of the FusOnC2 Center for Therapeutic Targeting of EWS-oncoproteins and to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative, and fiscal aspects of this Center. The Center Co-Directors, Dr. Kimberly Stegmaier and Dr. Scott Armstrong, together with a dedicated Program Manager and Administrator, will oversee the administrative coordination of the various basic and preclinical research studies outlined in this proposal. Core A infrastructure will facilitate critical communication and exchange of data between Center sites to enable collaborative research, thereby promoting rapid movement of findings towards developing targeted therapeutic approaches in Ewing sarcoma. Core A will also enable the interchange of research information between our Center and the FusOnC2 Consortium at large. Administrative functions of Core A will include organization of meetings, creation of an External Scientific Review Committee, oversight of career development and outreach programs and the tracking of scientific progress across the Center. The objectives of Administrative Core A are: 1) to manage Center logistics and communications; 2) to foster collaborative research within the Center and other Centers in the Consortium; and 3) to monitor research Projects and Cores and plan for the future.